Project X Zone 3-D
Project X Zone 3-D, or simply known as Project X Zone 3: Worlds in Peril under the handheld versions, is a crossover Action/Tactical Role-Playing game developed and published by Square-Enix and Bandai-Namco Entertainment in conjunction with Sega and Capcom. It is the direct sequel to Project X Zone 2, the seventh game in the Namco X series and the sixth and final entry in the Japan Six. PXZ3 marks its series debut on home consoles as well as the first game to feature Square-Enix characters. It boasts a reinvented battle system and expanded roster from the previous games, implementing the open-world action-battle system inspired by the Kingdom Hearts and latest Final Fantasy ''entries. The console versions have been built from the ground-up using Square-Enix's Luminous Studio engine, which debuted on ''Final Fantasy XV. The handheld versions, however, will continue to use the tactical, turn-based system from the first two games. Keeping true to the series tradition of introducing new characters, the game marks the return of classic fan favorites from Sega's Virtua Cop, Skies of Arcadia and Panzer Dragoon series. Additionally, Nintendo's Samus Aran (Metroid), Ryu Hayabusa, Rachel and Momiji from Koei-Tecmo's Dead or Alive and Ninja Gaiden franchises, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mass_Effect Mass Effect]'s Commander Shepard (E.A.) and The Phantom Pain's Quiet and Solid Snake from Konami appear as guest characters, the latter of whom are a squad unit who can be obtained as a pre-order bonus. Motoko Kusanagi from Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex also appears as a guest character for Bandai-Namco and new addition to the series. The game was released on June 12, 2018 for the PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo NX and Nintendo 3DS. Gameplay Project X Zone 3 features largely the same mechanics from the previous entries. Pair Units approach enemies on the battlefield, except now, Squad Units can be paired with up to two different Solo Units to perform assists, one for each character, to compensate for the expanded roster, though it uses a different format depending on which version you play. The home console/PC version, Project X Zone 3-D, as the name suggests, features open-world mechanics wherein players are free to navigate through fully three-dimensional, interactive environments from the game's many crossover titles and experience fully-cinematic cutscenes in 3D via 8th-gen graphics, the '-D' being added to its title to signify its 3D engine in addition to being the third entry in the franchise. Players can have up to 4 characters per party, two of those compromising a single Pair Unit, before engaging enemies in an Active-Battle System, similar to Final Fantasy-Type 0/''XV''. Commands are mapped to the controller's button layout, used to defend, evade/parry, and execute attacks, switch characters, perform assists, and unleash special moves. Project X Zone 3-D also allows different party members to be assigned commands, similar to Resident Evil Zero. Like RE0, party members can split up to complete side-quests and either be controlled simultaneously or by AI with the player's choice. Each member is also given an Assist Meter, which increases with each Critical Art/assist attack. It can heal injured team mates or give them an MP (Magic Point) boost at the cost of AP which can allow them to perform Limit Breaks. The handheld version, Project X Zone 3: Worlds in Peril, for the PlayStation Vita and 3DS uses the strategic turn-based format from the previous 2 games. Different characters are manually selected to different parts of each map on a grid in order to engage approaching enemies in the selected area. Once in battle, the game uses 2D sprites on a 2D fight plane. Much like the previous games, the handheld version optimizes 2D cutscenes where players manually toggle through dialogue boxes via scroll text in stark contrast to the home console versions. New to both versions of the game are Dual Boss Units, lending players the option to part-take in 4-on-2 boss battles. Characters Pair Units Solo Units Bosses Pair Units Solo Units Enemies